


Eventful Nights

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [26]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Co-workers, Developing Friendships, Gen, Medical Professionals, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Never uneventful when working ER, but then Claire heard a familiar voice...





	Eventful Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Is a US Based writer, in my area we have programs to get specific certifications (low tier/entry level certifications) in various professions some as early as our Junior year (roughly 16-18 y/o) in case anyone is unsure.  
> CNA certification (at least during my highschool era) was one of these available upon completion through certain high school courses/programs.

Claire tilted her head at the voice, “It's a stone, he can't pass it, that's why he's having urinary issue.”

“Michael?”

Blue eyes blinked up at her, “Oh, hi Claire. I, sorry didn't mean to invade your turf.”

“Claire, I guess you already know Michael.”

“Yeah, kinda, he uh helped with some coma patients a year or so back. Aren't you still-”

“Yeah, but, work program allowed me to get my CNA before I graduated. I'm, well, working here for experience before I can get into my main medical courses, they require GED or graduation before I can start the real stuff.”

“Right, right, so, you solved the problem?”

“Bladder infection I'm betting but I know he's got a stone blocking his urethra... Please don't ask how.”

“I'm pretty sure I know. Any other stones in his bladder or kidneys?”

“I'd uh, I already have to deal with a pissy patient, the nurses are wanting to put in a catheter, siting swelling due to infection causing constriction, they ain't wrong but this guy's got a problem with a male anywhere near his junk. And I think he's been drinking.”

“You can chill that out real quick, can't you?”

Michael smirked, “I'd have to drop my um-” he tapped the belt that was definitely not regulation. “Tony upgraded it, I look normal with it activated but I can't really use my eyes when I have it activated.”

“I take it people aren't as easy around you then.”

“Especially the bloody ones,” Michael shrugged as he rubbed his eyes and sighed, “I'm getting summoned... Wish me luck,” he got a chuckle as he grabbed a fresh set of gloves and a catheter kit.

“You don't need it kid.”

Michael was looking a little worse for wear when she caught sight of him during a downtime, “Everything okay kid?”

“Boot to the face, average Tuesday, dude was an asshole but at least he gets to deal with the catheter and not me. I'm off shift in 30 and they ordered a CT when I mentioned more stones.”

“They finally listening to your sonic ears?”

“What was the exact words? Oh yeah, per hipaa, 'Mister, so in so, we want to make sure it won't be reoccurring, stones this size don't just appear there's usually an underlying cause and it could be only a piece of a much larger problem' we didn't even have stones verified then. Unless that guy had so much calcium in his urine that anyone could call stones.”

“If it's bed 4, they couldn't get a drop until you cathed him.”

“Sounds right, sounded like it hurt too, had to get the catheter passed the blockage, that might have been why he kicked me.”

Claire patted his shoulder, “Welcome to the profession.”

Michael grinned and shook his head, “Yeah, CNA is the bottom of the totem pole, I know.”

“Morbius!” Michael sighed, “Need a clean up, bed 2.”

Claire patted his shoulder, “Half an hour.”

“Yep,” Michael grumbled as he checked on bed 2 before grabbing the long gloves to start getting supplies.

Claire just wanted five minutes off her feet and a cup of coffee, she wasn't expecting the kid to skid into the break room to grab her, “What?!”

“They aren't listening, they're going to send him home!”

“What, who?”

“Bar fight, came in with officers, he was just a by-standard. He's got internal bleeding, his kidney.”

“They didn't do a full-”

“He refused, claiming he just got hit by a bottle, contusion on the scalp, no head trauma noticed but he never took off his shirt. The nurse won't listen, he's going to go home with internal bleeding.”

“Sir, hold on, just one last check. Head injuries can show suddenly if swelling is happening,” Claire caught the one Michael pointed out before he got to the doors. He sighed in relief when she flashed a light in his eyes, slower pupil changes, plausible sign of trauma. “Sir, I'm so sorry but we need to put you under a longer watch, I can't in good conscious allow you to leave just yet. Even if it's just having a seat and coffee in the waiting room.”

“I feel fine, but- I could use a cup of coffee if you're on break.”

Michael was wincing behind the patient and sadly smiled and raise a hand, “Thank you.”

Michael was the first one to run when the code was called for help in the waiting room. “Good catch kid.”

“Technically, I'm out of here in 5.”

“Finish your tasks, kid, we got this one.”

Michael nodded as he got the man on the stretcher, “I owe you, Claire.”

“Kid, if it weren't for you, this guy would be in the morgue, go breathe and get outa here.”

“I'm glad I chose this hospital,” he smiled as he yawned and rubbed his eyes, “I've got shift Tuesday and Thursday, and I float on Saturday, they didn't wanna burn the kid out.”

“I'll see you around then.”

“Hopefully less eventful nights.”

Claire shook her head as he helped her trail the gurney, “ER is never uneventful.”

 

 


End file.
